


Gloria

by mawmawile



Series: Inktober 2019: The Year of the Miku [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: Tonio has hobbies, and they're not as serious as you may think. (Inktober day 5: Build)





	Gloria

All was well in the world. The sun was beginning to lower into the horizon, the long and tiring day dimming into the serenity of night. His chamber was almost silent, and he drew the curtains over the window. It was the perfect time for Tonio to sit back, put his feet back, and play some Minecraft.

It had been weeks since he actually had the time to relax. Even if he was done with his usual work, nowadays, Prima had been wont to join him during his down time. Prima was a wonderful woman, and it was exactly for that reason that Tonio felt his hobby would be an embarrassment to her.

But rehearsal was over, and Prima had gone off to do something else today. Most people wouldn’t believe it, but Tonio was a bit of a gamer before he met Prima. He was often too busy for most of his indulgences, but there was always some things a man simply could not give up.

Minecraft was one of them, and a fresh new world loaded in front of him, an open field of adventure waiting to be explored.

Tonio’s favorite part of the game was building; he enjoyed being creative in a way that couldn’t mimic real life. On a whim, he decided his current project was… to build a full-scale recreation of his favorite concert hall. But with vines.

He was so engrossed in this, he didn’t notice the multiple times Prima texted him, or called him, before eventually knocking on his door.

“Hello, why won’t you answer my texts?” Prima said irritably, opening his door at last.

“Gah!” Tonio fell out of his seat in surprise, then awkwardly climbed back on. “When did you get home?”

She put her hands on her hips. “You would’ve known if you were checking your phone!” She paused, eyes glancing to the computer. “Hey, are you playing Minecraft?”

He blushed. “Uh, I was just—”

“Ooh, you should open your world to LAN. I haven’t played in a while.” Prima left without a chance for him to speak again.

She returned carrying her old laptop. “I wish you told me you liked to play earlier! We barely have anything in common,” Prima said. “You know, besides the obvious.”

Tonio rubbed the back of his nape. “I thought you would find it childish.”

She snorted and joined his world. “What kind of musician is serious?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wuv minecraft


End file.
